


Sammy and Ella's Girls Night Out

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Singing Princesses and Cheerleaders [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Ghosts, Girls' Night Out, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Take places after The Sugary Adventures of Ella,Sammy and Ella are having a girls night out.





	Sammy and Ella's Girls Night Out

Ella was watching a cheerful movie in her apartment.

Ella decided to call Sammy on her phone.

In her house, Sammy hears her phone ringing.

She'll answer it.

"Hello Ella"

"Hi Sammy we're having a girls night out"

Sammy gasped as her eyes widen in awe.

Clock transition

Sammy and Ella singing a 1920s song as they danced with a ghost girl.

Sammy, Ella and a ghost girl eats popcorn as they watch Snow White.

And finally they went home.

Ella said "Good night Sammy"

Sammy said "Goodnight Ella"


End file.
